


Satisfaction

by XxtsunamidevilxX



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Light Sadism, M/M, Masochism, Piquerism, hematolagnia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxtsunamidevilxX/pseuds/XxtsunamidevilxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Men like us have lost everything; we can pay the world back the misery it gave us with death and defiance…Just you and me. All you have to do is say yes’ </p>
<p>Sebastian is convinced by his one true enemy to finally give up; they form together and instill a bloody justice upon Krimson City and it’s snide inhabitants.  TW: Lots of Gore-related fetishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> [IMPORTANT]  
> THIS IS JUST A TEST.
> 
> Maybe if people like where this is going i will continue it, but if it's going nowhere then i'll abandon it. Depends on you all because i have mixed feelings about this.  
> TW: Many gore-related fetishes.

“Welcome…Seb” 

He woke up in darkness, arms and legs suspended by chains. He tried to struggle but his efforts were minimal on trying to release himself. A pain radiated through his chest that made him jolt uncomfortably, upon looking down he found a chain plastered to the center of it reaching into his heart and exiting through the bottom of his torso. “What is this…?” He asked “I thought I was dead”

“You are”

Through the black drapes came a deformed looking person with scars laced through and over their skin, parts of their inner anatomy exposed and rotting. They had bright blue eyes, doused with rage and hope. Bringing up a bruised hand, they toyed with the chain stabbing the other male’s chest, much to his displeasure. When they were satisfied with the chain’s position they made a sideways glance to hazel, panicked eyes.

“How could those cowards have done that to you…” they sympathised with a deadpan voice “Detective Sebastian Castellanos, the man who’s lost it all,” they let go, stroking their chin softly “Yes, how cruel” Sebastian gave the disfigured person another look of confusion “Why are you of all people sympathising with me, Ruben” he asked, attempting to struggle again “and what have you done with my body, why am I chained up? Just leave me to die”

He looked up from his thinking, analysing the worry and hatred on the brunet’s face “I can tell that you want to live, though you have acknowledged your death, why is that?” “Why do you fucking think?””Maybe,” again, Ruben tugged at the chain through Sebastian’s heart “because you think your death was unfair” cocking his head to the side slowly, he kept looking through the chain as if it were an antique, holding it carefully and almost cherishing it “I can help you, Seb. I can help you avenge your late family. I know that’s what you want”

“How would you ‘help me’?” Castellanos asked, curious of the young man’s plan “By making you stronger. A little more meat to your mentality and personality and you’d be unstoppable. You had an immense vulnerability, Sebastian” Victoriano inspected the nude figure in front of him “You couldn’t stay stoic; the more you tried the harder it became to say ‘it doesn’t affect me or my work’, Myra and Lily’s deaths tore you apart and you’re here trying to say that you don’t feel angry?” he smirked “pointless”

“I’m offering you an opportunity I’d never see myself offering anyone else; I’m offering you the chance to live” The detective kissed his teeth “bull shit” he declared vehemently “No, the word you were looking for is ‘honestly’, I’m offering you a chance to join me and bring those who made your life a pit of fire to justice.” The chains began to rattle and disintegrate into the shadows, all but one; the chain keeping Sebastian ‘alive’ “I’m offering you a chance to be known, not just as ‘some detective’ but something much more powerful, a god, a spiritual being; A threat”

The smaller man traced the torso of the older “you and me both have so much in common, there’s no other two souls in the world that can compare to us” he pulled Sebastian down, both of them at eye level “most men have had downfalls that they could recover from, but us? Men like us have lost everything; we can pay the world back the misery it gave us with death and defiance…Just you and me.”

“All you have to do is say **yes”**

A fire built up in Sebastian, an urge grew within his body and tore the chain from his heart, leaving a flaming hole within his chest that could only be cured by cruelty. His eyes began to water and flame up, eyes darkening to a shade of red similar to that of blood; he felt It, His body burning.

This heat didn't hurt him, it _was_ him; all the anger of those past 6 years with nowhere to call home and nobody to call family, the frustration of society misunderstanding him and treating him as if he were a mule. It was all there and only motivated him further.

Ruvik felt pleasure within the transformation of Sebastian, he was glad to know that the man was still as vulnerable as ever and willing to make a change. He opened his arms to the detective and welcomed him into an embrace “There you are, what I have been endlessly searching for” he looked up to him almost lovingly “we’re going to work so many wonders into this cruel world, **so many**...”


End file.
